


13. hiding injury

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: The scratch on his side ached and felt slightly warm, but he brushed it off. He had probably just pulled it when he stood up. It was fine. He was fine.As their journey continued, it became increasingly clear to Jaskier that he was not fine.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: febuwhump 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	13. hiding injury

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a real sucker for jaskier trying to prove himself to geralt by trying to be all tough so here we go. this is set just after they have started travelling together.

It hadn’t hurt that much, at first.

It was only a small scratch and he had tried to clean it as best he could. It hadn’t seemed important enough to trouble Geralt with and he was still trying to convince the witcher that he was worth keeping around. He certainly wasn’t going to want him to stay if whinged and whined about every tiny injury. He had already learnt to stop complaining about his feet getting tired, and he had managed to swap his shoes out for some sturdier ones. He was learning and Geralt didn’t seemed to be too annoyed at him yet so he had to keep going, and he certainly wasn’t going to let an insignificant scratch stop him.

They carried on their way into town – Geralt had been paid well for his last contract so they were going to be able to spend a night in an inn. They were still a few days away, Geralt had said but still Jaskier was excited to say the least. He was still getting used to being on the road and it wasn’t all bad but he was thoroughly looking forward to it. He could have a bath – a proper warm bath and he would finally be able to wash the layer of grime and dirt that seemed to be plastered to his skin. He could buy some soap in town and wash his hair properly – it was going to be lovely. Oh, and he could also –

“We’re stopping here,” Geralts voice cuts through his thoughts “I need to check Roach’s shoes.”

Well he wasn’t going to sniff at the chance for a rest. He sat down on the ground and rested his back against the tree. He would pull his lute out in a minute, he was just going to rest his eyes, just for a moment. The sun was so warm on his face, he was just going to enjoy it for a minute, just a minute and then—

“Get up bard.”

He blinked his eyes open to see Geralt towering above him with an unamused look on his face. He had obviously been sat for quite a bit longer than a minute. He quickly jumped up, brushing the dirt from his trousers. He didn’t need to waste any more time and make Geralt any more annoyed than he already was.

“Come along then Witcher! What are you waiting for?” he shouted, as he began to step along the path hearing Geralt huff behind him. That was almost a laugh, so he couldn’t be that angry.

The scratch on his side ached and felt slightly warm, but he brushed it off. He had probably just pulled it when he stood up. It was fine. He was fine.

**

As their journey continued, it became increasingly clear to Jaskier that he was _not_ fine.

They were on a more open stretch of road, with very few trees and very little shade and Jaskier was _warm._ He was so incredibly warm, possibly warmer than he had ever been in his life. It was almost certainly due to his cut, as it felt as though it was burning beneath his shirt. But there was almost nothing he could do about it until they made it to town. Almost nothing because obviously he could tell Geralt and ask him for help, but Jaskier wasn’t going to be doing that any time soon. It wasn’t that he was too proud (maybe he was a little bit proud), but more that he was embarrassed. He wanted to be useful to Geralt, to show that he would be a good travel companion and having to say that he had failed to properly clean a wound and it was probably infected and could he help was not going to help him prove anything.

So he just grit his teeth and carried on walking. He had already divested himself of his doublet and he knew that Geralt would get suspicious if he removed his shirt as well. The sun was out but it wasn’t that hot. Geralt was still wearing all his armour so he would be sure to question Jaskier removing almost all of his clothing. Could Witchers even get hot? He knew they had some mutations, but Jaskier hadn’t managed to figure what that meant and Geralt hasn’t exactly been forthcoming with information. He had heard certain rumours about Witchers and about things such as their stamina and he wondered –

Nope. He wasn’t going there. He wasn’t going to ruin his chance to travel with Geralt with silly thoughts like that. He was going to lock those thoughts away in the back of his mind, hide them away so they wouldn’t escape from his mouth any time soon. If he did have a fever, then he needed to bury those thoughts deep, deep down so that they couldn’t emerge if the fever takes over.

It was going to be fine. He just had hold on until they made it to the town, then he could visit a healer, get the cut treated properly and then it was all going to be alright. And Geralt need never know. So he just had to keep going.

One foot in front of the other.

Just a little bit longer and it was all going to be fine.

**

The next thing he knows, his cheek is pressed into the dry ground and his lute seems to have fallen from his arms. His arms reach uselessly out towards it, but his limbs suddenly feel heavy. His mind is swimming – why is he on the floor? Did something happen?

Then Geralt’s face appears in his line of vision, repeating his name. He looks worried. Why does he look worried?

“Jaskier! Jaskier!”

Is that him? Is he Jaskier?

It’s all so confusing, but something within him screams that Geralt cannot see him like his, that he has to be okay for Geralt so he tries to open his mouth to reassure him but the words get stuck in his dry throat. Then his vision blurs and he tries to reach for Geralt but he can’t – he is too far away – but Jaskier needs him and –

The last thing he sees before everything goes dark is a pair of golden eyes filled with concern looking down at him.


End file.
